Computers may use browsers to interface with the World Wide Web and other Internet-based networks, such as enterprise portals. Many browsers allow users to add links to their favorite or most used web pages in a “Favorites” list. Links can also be imported into a browser's “Favorites” list from a different computer or browser.
In an organization, “Favorites” lists may be very useful for personalizing user computers. The individual users may select those links they use most often in their work, which may improve work efficiency. However, since the user must add or import the links at the client computer, the “Favorites” list feature in many browsers may not be an efficient way to make links available across the organization.